Ryder and the Rose
by CrestofGlee
Summary: Marley isn't sure if Ryder has feelings for her, did he just kiss her cause he felt sorry for her? Ryder thinks Marley just likes him as a friend. Maybe there was something behind that kiss? Will Kitty interfere and steal Ryder from Marley or will Jake win Marley's heart back. Takes place the day after the Grease performance.Please R
1. Confusion

**Chapter 1**

_The Day after the Grease performance…_

Unique walks up to Marley with an irritated look on her face.

"Something wrong, Unique?" Marley asks as she closes her locker.

"Follow me" Unique takes Marley's hand and walks to the choir room.

"Why did you drag me to the choir room?" Marley asks confused.

"It's more private" Unique looked around.

"Yeah, so what's wrong?" Marley frowns in confusion.

"Kitty Wilde. Listen to this recording." Unique handed her the phone "Just press play"

Marley takes the phone, scoffs a little and presses play, the recording starts to play

…'_I can't believe she's so dumb to believe that she gained that much in one night' Kitty chuckles and some girls do too._

'_I can't believe you would sneak in at night just to sew her dress tighter.' One girl said._

'_Well a Head Bitch has to do what a head bitch has to do.' Kitty said non chalant…_

Marley looks like she is about to cry and Unique pulls her into an embrace. "How did you record this?"

"I was in a bathroom stall when she started talking about you." Unique explained.

"What does she have against me that she is so awful towards me?" She starts to cry.

"Just that you have the hearts of the hottest guys in this school that unfortunately she is also into." Unique explained

"How is that my fault?" Marley sobs.

"It's not, forget about her. Kitty is just a screwed up bitch who thinks she can do and have what she wants." Unique frowned.

"Yeah, well. That bitch deceives and hurts me at every turn possible." Marley continues crying.

"It'll be okay Marley." Unique tries to calm her down.

Marley wipes away the tears and pulls back "Yes, yes it will be. We're going to get back at her." A sudden determination in her eyes as she smirks.

"Unique is 100% behind you Honey" Unique also smirks "Just tell me what to do and I'll do it. Someone has to knock that bottle blonde off her pony."

"We shouldn't do something obvious. We should drag it out. Make her suffer." Marley continued and Unique frowned "You don't seem so sure anymore" Marley asks as she looks at Unique.

"No, no. It's just that I'm afraid that the real Marley will get lost in the process" Unique frowns a little worried.

"Why'd you think that?" Marley frowns.

"Cause in order for you to hurt her… you'd have to stoop to her level meaning that you will become like her and lose all that is great about Marley Rose." Unique looked down.

"Well, we can't do nothing" Marley shook her head.

"What will destroying her bring? You satisfied that you are able to hurt her like she does to you? I know for a fact that you won't be happy about it" Unique looked her straight in the eyes, glaring at her a little.

"How can you know that?" Marley countered but she knew Unique was right. They had to find a way to get Kitty back without stooping as low as she does.

"Cause we've been friends for a while and you're just too nice to be like that." Unique folds her arms and looked at her in a superior way like she just won this argument.

"But then what should I do?" Marley asked feeling hopeless.

"Date Jake or Ryder?" Unique suggested. Hearing Ryder's name made Marley smile and Unique noticed it. "and from that look on your face it seems like you like one of them" Unique smirked.

"No! I don't" but Marley's blush said otherwise.

"You can lie to anyone else but not to me Honey. Unique knows and sees. And I see that you like either Ryder or Jake. So who is it?" Unique asked.

"Okay. It's Ryder." Marley smiled broadly.

"From that smile I can say it's more than a crush?" Unique looked at her wanting to know more.

"Yeah… There's more" Marley smiled more and looked away.

"Girl tell, tell, tell me." Unique begged.

"Last night… Back stage… We…" Marley blushed heavily.

"Yeah?" Unique looked at her with eager eyes.

"We kissed" Marley smiled.

"And?" Unique enquired

"And what?" Marley countered.

"How was it? Are you two going out now?" Unique smiled.

Marley pretends to zip her lips and lock it and throw away the key and started heading towards the door.

"That's not fair" Unique moaned.

"You don't have to know everything" she smirked walking out into the hallway. Unique followed after her.

"Please tell me, I won't tell anyone. We're best friends. You can't keep such deets from me." Unique countered as Kitty passed them, she stopped and looked at them.

"She doesn't want to tell you how much weight she gained?" Kitty faked gasped "Don't worry soon you won't be the biggest in that sorry excuse for a club" she said smirking and walking off. Unique glared at her.

"I'm going to kill her. Her fat jokes are really getting old." Marley looked mad.

"Calm down. Don't give into her and give her the satisfaction that she gets to you" Unique puts her hand on Marley's shoulder.

"You're one to talk" Marley shook her head.

"Yeah, but I think it's the best way to get her back. Ignore her." Unique shrugs "Best offence is a good defense. She'll go mad if we ignore her." Unique smiled.

Marley nods "By the way, I thought your parents said you're not allowed to be Unique at school?" Marley looked puzzled.

"Yeah, but I told them that keeping me from being who I am, is the main reason kids commit suicide when their parents tries to force them to be who their not." Unique looked annoyed.

"Wade! You threatened your parents with your death?" Marley looked shocked, she only used wade when she was mad at him.

"No! I didn't tell them that." Marley sighed a sigh of relief. "I change into Unique at School and back to Wade at the end of the day. But that was the plan I had in my head." Unique looked down.

"Well, your parents are wrong for keeping you from being yourself." Marley agreed.

"Well, it wouldn't have been a problem if it wasn't for Coach Sue"

"What did she do?" Marley frowns.

"She sent a kid to bully me and then report it to my parents. I wasn't bullied in this whole time I was at McKinley, except for that one moment. The jock even came up to me and apologized. She paid him 100 bucks to bully me." Unique looked disgusted.

"There's something off about her. But I would maybe bully someone for a 100 bucks. That's a lot of money just to bully someone" Marley looked down.

"I would've done the same" Marley looked up. "But let's face it, We're never going to be paid to bully someone." Unique sighed.

"True. We are too victimish to be bullies." Marley also sighed.

"How was the kiss with Ryder?" Unique tried again.

"It was amazing" Marley tried to cover her mouth too late "You tricked me"

"How else would I get anything out of you?" Unique giggled.

"You didn't have to know" Marley blushed.

"So are you two dating now?" Unique asked.

Marley sighed "No, I don't know. He disappeared after the show."

"Girl, go find him then!" Unique exclaimed.

"I'm scared that the kiss didn't feel the same to him as it did to me" Marley frowned and looked down.

"Nah ah, go find him and find out before it drives you insane" Unique said in a serious tone.

"You're right, I'll go find him" Marley smiled "Later Unique" she waved as she walked off.

"Later" she waved back and walked away.

'Where could Ryder be?' Marley was walking through the hallway when she bumped into him.

"R- Ryder"

"Marley, I was just looking for you" He smiled at her as he steadied himself.

"Yeah?" Marley replied rubbing her shoulder.

"Yeah. I wanted to ask you…" Ryder didn't complete his sentence.

"Ask me what?" she said shyly.

Ryder lost the guts to ask her "…If you completed the math homework?" He groaned internally.

Marley shook her head a little "Oh yeah… Uhm… I did it. You can borrow it if you want to"

Ryder smiled "No, it's fine. I have to go." He stormed off. Marley just frowned looking at him walking away.

"Looks like someone's hiding something." Unique walked up to her.

Marley jumped "What do you mean?" Marley blushed.

Unique tisked "He's got it bad for you" he smiled.

"You're imagining things." She looks away.

"Then why would he be so shaky?" He asks.

"I don't know." Marley shrugged.

"Boys are only nervous around girls they like." Unique stated.

"Or he just doesn't like me like me." She countered.

"If he didn't like you then why would he have kissed you?" Unique shook her head.

"Because he felt sorry for me" Marley tried to sound sure of herself.

Unique shook her head and slapped Marley "Get a grip! Ryder likes you! He kissed you cause he liked you and if you think otherwise than you really are a fool Marley Rose…" Unique was jabbing her finger at her as she talked.

"Stop poking me" Marley tried to block her poking.

"Then stop being a coward and go to Ryder. Tell him what you think about him. If he doesn't feel the same then Unique will console you but if he feels the same way…" Unique smiles

Marley nods "You're right. I have to do this" Marley smiles.

"You go girl" Unique snapped her fingers.

"Thanks for believing in me Unique" Marley smiled.

"A pleasure honey" Unique smiled back.

Marley walks off to find Ryder. She looks in the Gym, in the auditorium, in the choir room, in the halls. She finally stops at the football field. She sees Kitty with him and as she approaches them, they kiss. Marley stops in her tracks, frozen, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. She turns around and runs. Ryder pushes Kitty off of him and chases after her.

"Marley, please! It isn't what it looks like!" He yells after her.


	2. Lies

**Anyways Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Lies**

Marley ignores him and runs straight for the girl's bathroom, running into a stall and locking it. She could hear footsteps approaching, guessing by the hardness of them that it was Ryder's.

"Marley, I know you're in there and I'm not going anywhere until you come out of there" Ryder spoke from the other side of the bathroom door.

Marley doesn't respond.

"Please Marley just say something" Ryder spoke again, leaning against the bathroom door."It wasn't what it looked like Marley. I didn't kiss her she kissed me."

"Right and you tried to stop her, right?!" Marley says harshly.

"I did try to stop her" Ryder says in a soft tone.

"Bullshit. You didn't try at all! Just go away and don't ever talk to me again!" Marley said in a cold voice, desperately trying to keep the sadness from reaching her voice as the tears were already streaming.

The irrational part in Ryder took over "If that's what you want, I'll leave you alone from now on" Ryder said in a serious tone.

Marley wanted to say _'That's not what I want'_ but instead she said "That's what I want. Now go! You can't be in the girls bathroom" Marley continued with the cold voice.

"Fine, I'll go" Ryder's voice sounded hurt and angry. He walked out the bathroom as fast as he could.

As soon as he left she cried.

…

Ryder was walking down the hallway from the bathroom. He was annoyed with Marley. He was annoyed with Kitty. He was annoyed at Jake. He was annoyed at how it always seemed that life was against him, but most of all he was annoyed with himself. '_Why am I caught in a love triangle yet again? Is it so hard to just have a girlfriend without another girl screwing it up for me? I just can't stand being in the middle again. It happened it middle school and I'm not going to let it happen again. Maybe, just maybe the universe is sending me a sign, a sign that I should be going for the girl that wants me and be with her. I'm done fighting for the girl that doesn't want me, not again. Kitty Wilde, you're about to be ryden by the Ryder._' He smiled to himself and walked away.

…

"Hey Kitty Kat" Ryder smiled at Kitty leaning against the lockers next to her.

"Kitty Kat?" Kitty snorted and gave him a look "What's with the cute nickname? You couldn't get away fast enough to go comfort Marley" She said her name sourly.

"Yeah but… I realized while I was chasing her I've been chasing the wrong girl the whole time, and stopped running after her, while the one I should be chasing is standing right in front of me." Ryder gave a charming smile.

Kitty smiled back. She knew Ryder would see the light because her kiss was just too powerful to resist. She leaned in towards him and flirted with her eyes "I knew you'd see the light, Ryder."

Ryder took Kitty's hand and kissed it. Kitty just gave a goofy smile "With you, there is no other way, Kitty Kat"

"Could you stop calling me that" Kitty shook her head a slight blush creeping on her face.

"What should I call you then?" Ryder looked straight into her eyes.

"Just call me Kitty. I'd prefer that" Kitty looked at him also.

"Okay, Kitty. Walk with me to Glee practice?" Ryder offered her his hand.

"Sure I'd like that" She smiled taking his hand.

Meanwhile…

Unique was staring at them from across the hallway. Marley came around the corner

"Ready to go to glee club?" Marley asked, oblivious to what's going on between Ryder and Kitty.

Unique jumped and said in a hushed tone "Are you blind to what's happening in front of you?"

Marley frowned looking around "What do you-" her voice trailed off when she saw Ryder being sweet with Kitty.

"That two timing jerk. Unique is not going to sit back and watch him hurt you" She got angry and balled her fists.

"I just kissed him and it- it was a mistake" Marley said sounding almost unsure of herself as she blocked Unique from attacking Ryder. "He's with Kitty now" She said softly.

"Aren't you going to fight for him?" Unique asked looking frustrated.

"No" Marley replied

"Just this morning you were telling a whole different story and now you just don't care at all about him." She frowned.

"Don't you get it? Why would he be with such a mess when he can have the pretty blonde girl who's popular and rich? I'm just this insecure girl who he felt sorry for and kissed last night at the show. Why'd you think he disappeared after the show? Because he knew he made a mistake kissing me." Marley's expression was pained and she started walking to the choir room "Come, we're going to be late for Glee"

Unique just nodded and followed her not saying anything, but he wasn't happy about the way Marley felt about herself. Being transgender and what not, he could tell that Marley was beautiful inside and out. What Ryder sees in Kitty is beyond him. She's a bitch who'd kill someone just to get what she wants.

When they walked into the choir room, Kitty and Ryder were flirting with each other. They didn't even notice Marley and Unique come in.

"Guys, is everyone here?" Finn looked around "Good. This week we're going to be doing Dynamic Duos" he wrote it on the whiteboard "I'll be pairing you guys up and you'll be performing for us..." Some people groaned and others liked the idea. "Okay the pairs are…" He picked up a paper from the piano.

"Jake and Marley…" They both smiled at each other.

"Ryder and Kitty…" The rubbed their noses together.

"Tina and Brittany…" They nodded at each other.

"Sam and Blaine…" They did a knuckle punch.

"Artie and Unique…" Artie and Unique frowns and then shrugs.

"Sugar and Joe" Sugar shrugged and Joe gave her a goofy wave.

"Okay guys. You can perform your song starting from tomorrow. And the winner gets…" Finn smirked.

"What?" Tina asked enthusiastically.

"…a dinner for two at breadsticks" Finn held up an envelope and some members were excited and others just sighed. Finn looked lost at what to do next when Marley raised her hand. "Yes Marley?"

"Could I like sing a song?" She asked unsecure

"Yeah sure" He smiled, glad that she asked to sing. He gestured for her to come up front and went to take a seat next to Artie.

She tells the band what to play.

_I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake_

_I'm wide awake  
Yeah, I was in the dark  
I was falling hard  
With an open heart  
I'm wide awake  
How did I read the stars so wrong?  
I'm wide awake  
And now it's clear to me  
That everything you see  
Ain't always what it seems  
I'm wide awake  
Yeah, I was dreaming for so long  
_

_I wish I knew then  
What I know now  
Wouldn't dive in  
Wouldn't bow down  
Gravity hurts  
You made it so sweet  
'Til I woke up on  
On the concrete_

She looked at Ryder and Kitty with a fierce stare but he was too busy with Kitty.

_Falling from cloud nine_  
_Crashing from the high_  
_I'm letting go tonight_  
_Yeah, I'm falling from cloud nine_

_I'm wide awake_  
_Not losing any sleep_  
_I picked up every piece_  
_And landed on my feet_  
_I'm wide awake_  
_Need nothing to complete myself, no_

_I'm wide awake_  
_Yeah, I am born again_  
_Out of the lion's den_  
_I don't have to pretend_  
_And it's too late_  
_The story's over now, the end_

_I wish I knew then_  
_What I know now_  
_Wouldn't dive in_  
_Wouldn't bow down_  
_Gravity hurts_  
_You made it so sweet_  
_'Til I woke up on_  
_On the concrete_

_Falling from cloud nine (it was out of the blue)_  
_I'm crashing from the high_  
_I'm letting go tonight (yeah, I'm letting you go)_  
_I'm falling from cloud nine_

_I'm wide awake_  
_Thunder rumbling_  
_Castles crumbling_  
_I'm wide awake_  
_I am trying to hold on_  
_I'm wide awake_  
_God knows that I tried_  
_Seeing the bright side_  
_I'm wide awake_  
_But I'm not blind anymore..._

_I'm wide awake_  
_I'm wide awake_

_Yeah, I'm falling from cloud nine (it was out of the blue)_  
_I'm crashing from the high_  
_You know I'm letting go tonight (yeah, I'm letting you go)_  
_I'm falling from cloud nine_

_I'm wide awake_  
_I'm wide awake_  
_I'm wide awake_  
_I'm wide awake_  
_I'm wide awake_

She finishes the song and returns to her seat.


	3. Decisions

**A/N: I would like to thank all the people who reviewed and followed and also favorite'd this story. You're the reason I keep writing and also why I decided to post this a night earlier. Hope you Enjoy this chapter!**

**Thanks to stella brillare for betaing this chapter**

**Chapter 3: Decisions**

Marley is leaning against her locker, daydreaming about nothing.

"Hey, Marley" Jake comes up to her and she is startled out of her daydream "Sorry didn't mean to startle you."

"No it's fine. I'm just a little tired" Marley made up an excuse.

"Well, I was wondering if you had an idea as to what song we're going to sing?" Jake wondered.

"Sing?" Marley frowned.

"The duet for glee club, winner gets a free dinner at Breadsticks." Jake explained.

"Oh yeah." She pouted "I don't have an idea as to what to sing"

"Well we better pick a good song. No way am I losing to those two" he pointed across the hallway to where Kitty and Ryder are standing close to each other "We can beat them but then we're going to have really work hard on the song." Jake looked down and around "They're actually kind of good"

Marley looked across to them, the drive to win the duets competition flared up. This was her chance to get back at Kitty. "Yeah, but we'll be better." Marley looked at Jake with a determination in her eyes that felt like it burned through him.

It frightened Jake to see Marley this determined, it shook his composure for a second before he relaxed again and smiled "Of course we will." Then Jake sighed, "But we need to get a song first"

An idea flickered on Marley's face "I have the perfect song" She grinned.

"And that is?" Jake smiled in hope.

_Meanwhile across the hallway…_

"Come on Kitty, can't we do that song?" Ryder pleaded again.

"For the umpteenth time, no" Kitty was getting annoyed.

Ryder sighed in defeat "Then what then?"

Kitty sighed in defeat "I don't know yet, but not that song. It's way too cliché" She looked disgusted.

"Yeah, but I can't think of a song that fits better for us" He half smiles at her.

Kitty smiles sweetly at him "Well… why don't we go to my place this afternoon? I'm sure we can find something in my 'songs I love' playlist."

Ryder nods, "Sure, I think that's a great idea" He speaks with a smirk.

"And we're not doing that, before you even start thinking that" Kitty shook her head slightly.

Ryder looks down "I wasn't thinking that"

Kitty smiles and closes the gap between them "But we can do this" She pushes her lips against his.

…

"I think that song is a good idea" Jake said as he looked at Marley, whom was too distracted by Kitty and Ryder to notice Jake talking. He looked behind him and saw Ryder and Kitty kissing. Jake turns Marley around. She looks confused at him. He starts walking "We have to get to class or we're going to be late."

She nods in agreement. After they walked a bit, realization hits her and she realizes Jake was taking her away from Ryder and Kitty, because he saw how it upset her to see them. Without even thinking she says "Thank you" softly to him.

"What are friends for?" Jake looked at her and smiled warmly.

Those few words made Marley smile. She felt like she could really trust Jake, she felt like she had a true friend in him. Maybe even something even more, but she was too confused at the moment to figure that out. So for now he was only a friend.

…

Marley was sitting alone at a table at lunch time. She was picking at her salad, not really hungry. She felt annoyed as she kept seeing Kitty and Ryder be freaking sweet with each other at another lunch table. _I know this is my fault, I was the one who told Ryder to leave me alone. I made it sound like I don't like him at all. At least he's happy, now that he is dating the head cheerleader. He'll be much happier with her than he would've been with me._

"Is this seat taken?" Jake sits next to her and makes her jump again.

"S- Sure you can sit here" Her voice was soft as she looked at him

"Sorry didn't mean to sneak up on you" He apologized.

"You seem to like doing that" She smiled

"Hey, and you seem to always be daydreaming" Jake countered with a slight smirk as he sat down with his tray of food in front of her blocking her view from Ryder and Kitty.

"Says the creeper to the dreamer" Marley teased, smiling as she took a bite from her salad.

Jake laughed a bit and then looked at her food "Is that all you eat?"

"Yeah, I'm not very hungry" Marley looked down at her plate of salad.

"And why is that? I know you eat more than this. And you never took the salad in the whole time I've been at this school, so something must be bothering you" He looked at her with caring eyes.

Their eyes meet "Well, I'm stressed about our duet. I know it's stupid but I really want to win this."

"It's not stupid. I know if we work really hard on our song we could win this one. I'm not going to lose to Barbie and Ken over there." He looks behind him and looks back. "Ugh, they're so fake as the dolls themselves." Jake looked disgusted.

Marley just laughed at him.

"What? It's true" He started eating his tater tots. Marley feeling the tension let up took one of his tater tots and ate it. "Hey, that's mine!" He said looking surprised.

"Well, I wanted more than this bland salad and those tater tots looked so good." She explains.

"I was thinking maybe after glee today… We could go to your house and practice the song?" Jake asks.

She took another tater tot "Yeah sure. Better than doing it here and letting the competition know our song" she smiled.

"Great, we can walk together after glee club practice." Jake continued eating.

…

"Okay guys first up we have Tina and Brittany who is going to be singing…" Finn looked at them as he forgot the song.

Tina and Brittany got up

"We're going to be singing Hot 'n Cold by Katy Perry" Tina announced.

"Hit it!" Brittany yelled.

**Tina**, _Brittany, __**Both**_

**You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes**_  
Yeah you, PMS  
Like a bitch  
__**I would know**_**And you over think  
**_Always speak  
__**Critically**_**I should know  
That you're no good for me**_**Cause you're hot**__ then you're cold  
__**You're yes**__ then you're no  
__**You're in**__ then you're out  
__**You're up **__then you're down  
__**You're wrong**__ when it's right  
__**It's black**__ and it's white  
__**We fight**__, we break up  
__**We kiss**__, we make up  
(__**you**__) You don't really want to stay, no  
(__**but you**__) _**But you don't really want to go-o  
**_You're hot __**then you're cold  
**__You're yes __**then you're no**__  
You're in __**then you're out**__  
You're up __**then you're down**_Brittany and Tina looked like a couple in argument.

_We used to be  
Just like twins  
_**So in sync**_  
The same energy  
Now's a dead battery  
__**Used to laugh bout nothing**__  
Now you're plain boring_

**I should know that  
You're not gonna change  
**_  
__**Cause you're hot**__ then you're cold  
__**You're yes**__ then you're no  
__**You're in**__ then you're out  
__**You're up **__then you're down  
__**You're wrong**__ when it's right  
__**It's black**__ and it's white  
__**We fight**__, we break up  
__**We kiss**__, we make up  
(__**you**__) You don't really want to stay, no  
(__**but you**__) _**But you don't really want to go-o  
**_You're hot __**then you're cold  
**__You're yes __**then you're no**__  
You're in __**then you're out**__  
You're up __**then you're down**__**Someone call the doctor  
Got a case of a love bi-polar  
Stuck on a roller coaster  
Can't get off this ride  
**__  
__**You change your mind  
**__Like a girl changes clothes_

_**Cause you're hot**__ then you're cold  
__**You're yes**__ then you're no  
__**You're in**__ then you're out  
__**You're up **__then you're down  
__**You're wrong**__ when it's right  
__**It's black**__ and it's white  
__**We fight**__, we break up  
__**We kiss**__, we make up  
You're hot __**then**__**you're cold**__  
You're yes __**then you're no  
**__You're in __**then you're out  
**__You're up __**then you're down**__  
You're wrong __**when it's right**__  
It's black __**and it's white**__  
We fight,__** we break up**__  
We kiss,__** we make up**__  
__**(you) You don't really want to stay, no  
(but you) But you don't really want to go-o  
You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down, down...**_

"Wow! Tina and Brittany that was great" Everyone applauded.

Marley gave Jake a worried look. "Ryder and Kitty aren't our only competition. And those two were quite good"

"Don't stress, we'll just bring it even harder when we perform", Jake reassured her.

…


	4. Places

**Chapter 4 – Places**

Marley is on her way to her locker when Ryder passed with Kitty by his side, hand around her waist.

"Hey" He smiled friendly at her.

"Hey" She greeted him politely.

"Stop looking at my man, circus fat!" Kitty sneered as she pulled Ryder with her to walk faster.

Marley just felt annoyed at Kitty, the sadness not as much. '_She already got what she wanted from me. Ryder. Why can't she leave me alone now? I never did anything to her. First she wanted Jake, and that hadn't lasted long before she sat her sights set on Ryder and took him just like that.' _Marley stared bitterly in her direction.

"That was unnecessary, Kit." Ryder said glaring at her.

"Why are you mad at me Rydey? I haven't done anything wrong" She pouted and made puppy dog eyes at him.

Ryder glared at her before softening his features and smiling at her, deciding to drop the subject. "Let''s just get to glee club" He shrugged and while he wasn't looking she smirked her evil grin…

…I'm not performing with that self centered, arrogant wheelchair riding jerk. No one tells Unique what she should and shouldn't do whilst singing and dancing!" Unique ranted towards Marley.

Marley sighs "What did he tell you to do… or not do?"

"He told me I shouldn't sing so high and that it will make us lose this competition and that he should have most of the lines in the song. Unique… Sing… to… High… Unique lives for the high notes. I told him I'm not singing with him anymore and he couldn't agree more." Unique glared sideways.

"Well I for one want to win that breadsticks dinner for two. So I'm gonna give it my all when we perform" Marley had a glint of excitement in her eyes.

"You go girl. Too bad you have to go with that sleazebag Puckerman to Breadstix's" she frowned.

"He's actually not such a jerk as he seems to be sometimes." Marley smiled.

"I'd have to see that to believe it. All when he's nice is when he wants to get in a girl's pants." She said nonchalant.

"I'm done talking to you about this. Let's get to glee" Marley wanted to change the subject of dissing on Jake.

"Yeah, Finn will be disappointed that you and Artie don't want to perform together." Marley said as they reached the Choir room.

"Yeah, he's just going to have to deal with it." She shrugged before they took their seats.

"Okay guys, today Artie and Unique is going to perform their duet" Finn looks at them and Artie raises his hand. "Yes Artie?" Finn frowns.

"Due to a mutual disagreement between us, Unique and I decided it would be best not to perform." Artie said nonchalant

"If someone just listened to any of my ideas then maybe we would have had a duet, but no… you have to be a stereotypical man and be a control freak" Unique glared at him.

Artie frowned "I'm not the one throwing a hissy fit about everything" he countered

"Excuse me?!" Unique exclaimed

"You heard me girl" Artie said superiorly.

The anger flared up in her. She got up and stood in front of him "You controlling sexist" and slapped him hard before sitting back down. Finn looked dumbfounded at all of this, more than half of the club looked at Unique that way. Some shook their head at Artie.

"Can't let a girl have a say, Artie?" Tina said bitterly.

"You called me Stupid, what did you call her?" Brittany said in the same tone.

"I didn't call her anything…" Artie murmured.

Unique, Brittany and Tina started yelling at Artie.

"Enough guys!" Finn yelled angrily and that shut them up. "We're here to enjoy and sing music, not bite each other's head off"

"Finn has a point" Marley continued. "If you want to fight go outside"

"Can't have the jocks, wants the teacher now?" Kitty said looking at her with that pretend shocked face and Marley blushed.

"Kitty stop it" Jake said looking at her with piercing eyes.

"Obviously Finn can't have Rachel anymore so now he's replacing her with the new Rachel." Kitty pointed out, smirking.

This struck a nerve with Finn "Kitty, out of the choir room now!" he yelled as he pointed to the door.

"Well, we're done for today anyways so I'll go" Kitty smiled before leaving the classroom.

Finn looks at his watch "Well we're done for today, we'll see each other same time, same place tomorrow." He said as he walked out the room.

"Marley wait up." Jake said as he saw her start to leave the room.

She turned around and looked at him "Yeah?"

"So we're still going to practice at your house this afternoon?" He asked

"Yeah, by the way… Do you maybe want a lift with me to my house?" She blushed as she asked him this.

"Will your mom mind me riding with you two?" Jake asked.

"She leant me the car today, she's feeling sick and didn't come to school today. So I'll be driving the car, you trust me?" She said half teasing, half shy as they started walking to the car.

"I'll be sure to buckle up and hold on tightly" He smiled.

"I promise to not ride too rough" Marley offered seeing as Jake was sounding a little scared.

"Oh please, we Puckermans aren't scared of nothing" He bragged and Marley gave him a light shove from the side.

"Yeah except for certain blonde head cheerleaders" Marley countered as she got in the car and unlocked the passenger's door.

Jake opened the door and got in "Yeah well… blonde head cheerleaders are the Puckermans' kryptonite" He laughed

"I'll remember that when I need to blackmail you" She smirked before starting the car and driving off.

…

Kitty and Ryder got out of the car.

Ryder looked up at Kitty's house and was dumbfounded "Woah!"

"Maybe if you could lift your jaw off the ground we can go inside" Kitty smiled at him.

When Ryder snapped back to reality, he started walking "Big house you have here"

"I haven't noticed" Kitty said with a eye roll as she unlocked the front door.

"Your parents not home?" He gave her a suggestive grin and raises a brow.

"No, they're both working till late tonight" She bit her lip, smiled at him and opened the front door.

Once they were inside, it was as if Kitty had a sixth sense. The next moment Ryder plants a kiss on her palm as she blocked it from her mouth. She tisked "There will be lots of time for that after we figure out what song to sing as a duet" she smiled "Come, let's go to the exercise room" She grabbed his hand and led him upstairs

"Don't you have a music room?" Ryder looked quizzical as he followed her.

She opened the door "You can't dance in a music room, silly" she smiled walking inside.

"Oh, so we're going to dance?" Ryder smiled.

"Of course, we'd kill the duet if we do" Kitty smirked walking over to the ipad docked on the side of the room. "Hmm…" she scrolled down the list "Let's try this"

Ryder looked over Kitty's shoulder "I love that song"

Meanwhile…

"I'm just saying that us singing that song would be cheesy" Jake complained as they walked into her room "Nice room"

"Thanks and come on, let's just try the song before you decide" Marley begged him.

"Okay fine, but if I'm right, you're paying for the milkshakes." Jake agreed.

"Deal" She put a cd in the player and pressed play "Here we go, you ready?"

"Let's do this" Jake faked a game face.

She pressed play.

…

Kitty and Ryder start to dance to the song

_Kitty_, **Ryder, ****Both**

**Yellow diamonds in the light  
**_Now we're standing side by side_  
_As your shadow crosses mine_  
**What it takes to come alive**

_It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny  
_**But I've gotta let it go**

_We found love in a hopeless place_  
**We found love in a hopeless place**  
**We found love in a hopeless place**  
_We found love in a hopeless __**place**__  
_

Marley and Jake are dancing around the room pretending to be in love or so they thought.

_Marley_, **Jake, ****Both**  
_Shine a light through an open door_  
**Love a life I will divide**  
_Turn away 'cause I need you more_  
**Feel the heartbeat in my mind**

**It's the way I'm feeling**_ I just can't deny  
_**But I've gotta let it go  
**  
**We found love in a hopeless place**  
_We found love in a hopeless place_  
**We found love in a hopeless place**  
**We found love in a hopeless place**

…

_Marley and Kitty, __**Jake and Ryder. **_**All four**

_Yellow diamonds in the light_  
**Now we're standing side by side**  
**As your shadow crosses mine**

_We found love in a hopeless place_  
**We found love in a hopeless place**  
_We found love in a hopeless place_  
**We found love in a hopeless place**

**We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place**

Kitty and Ryder were laying on the floor when the song finished and started kissing.

"Let's go to my room" Kitty moaned.

"Sure" Ryder said quickly picking her up and taking her to her room, bridal style

He laid her down on the bed and climbed on top of her. She quickly switched around with him.

"Kitty likes it on top" Kitty smirked before Ryder pulled her into a forceful kiss. Kitty reciprocates the kiss and Kitty starts to pull of Ryder's shirt.

"I thought we're not going to do that?" Ryder moaned between kisses.

"I changed my mind" Kitty smiled into the kiss. As did Ryder as he started removing her shirt and kicking off his own shoes. As the clothes starts to get less, Ryder suddenly feels awkward and freezes and Kitty halts also.

"Something wrong?" She asked staring into his eyes.

"We shouldn't be doing this, I know I wanted to. But it feels wrong" Kitty rolls off of him. They both started to get dressed.

…

Jake was holding Marley in a leaning embrace. Both of them looked into each other's eyes and both started getting red in the face. He pulled her back up and smiled shyly.

"That was a really good duet. We'd definitely win the competition with that song" He smiled brightly at her.

"I told you, now you owe me some milkshake. And I'm in the mood for it… now!" She smiled picking up the car keys smiling and Jake nods smirking. He follows her out of the house and into the car…


	5. Change

**Chapter 5 – Change**

Jake comes up to Marley frowning.

"Something wrong Jake?" Marley asks

Jake sighs "Yeah, we can't do 'We found love' for the duet competition"

"I know you said it was cheesy but come on the song is perfect for us." Marley counters.

"It's not that…"

"What is it then?"

"Ryder and Kitty are doing the song for the competition."

"How do you know that?" Marley frowns.

"Ryder told me…" He starts to explain.

_In the locker room earlier…_

"_No offence to you and Marley, but I know we're going to win this duet competition" Ryder smirked._

"_How'd you know that?" Jake grimaced_

"_We have the perfect song we're going to sing at Glee club" Ryder continued_

"_And that is?" Jake asked._

"_We found love." Ryder answered._

"_Oh" Jake felt pale._

"_What are you two going to sing?"_

"_We haven't found a great song yet…" Jake chuckles._

…

"Darn it!" Marley frowns "Now we have to find another song and fast we have to perform tomorrow"

"I'm sure we'll figure something out Marley" Jake gives her a reassuring smile.

"I hope so. I really want to win this" Marley nods

…

Ryder walks up to Kitty. "Guess what I found out Kit…"

"That you have something down there?" Kitty says sarcastically.

"No… well yes but I found out that Jake and Marley still doesn't have a song for the competition" Ryder smirk.

"How'd you find that out?" Kitty frowned.

"Jake asked me what we're singing and I told him and then I asked him and he said they haven't got one yet" Ryder explains.

"Oh, wait… Did you tell them what we're going to sing!?" Kitty shrieked and smacked him over the head.

"I guess… I did" Ryder rubbed his head where she smacked him.

"You can be so naïve sometimes. Now we're going to need a new song" Kitty sighed.

"I'm sure we'll figure something out. At least we have two days for that" Ryder adds.

"Well, we could've perfected '_We found love'_ if you weren't such a blabber mouth" Kitty scowls.

"I'm sorry Kitty" Ryder says softly.

"Oh, just kiss me you blubbering fool" Kitty smiles before he pulls her into a kiss.

The bell rings and all four of them part to their classes.

…

"Mr. Hudson?" Sugar puts her hand up.

"Yeah, Sugar?" Finn frowns at being called Mr. Hudson.

"Joe and I decided that we don't want to compete in this competition since it's against his belief and my father can buy the place so I don't need to compete." Sugar says non-chalant.

"Yeah, Finn, it's just that I don't want to use my talents to compete. Sorry Finn" Joe says earnestly.

"It's fine, Joe and Sugar."

Blaine looks at Sam and Sam nods back "Umm… Finn. We'll perform our duet if you don't mind. I know we were supposed to be last but we are fully prepared to perform today" Blaine looks at Sam as he talks.

Finn nods "The floor is yours" he says as he sits down.

Sam and Blaine walks up to the front and both of them put on top hats.

"We're going to be doing 'It's a kind of Magic by Queen" Sam announces.

…

When they finish the whole club claps hands and they bow down and takes their seats.

When everyone left, Kitty and Ryder were the only two left in the choir room.

"We haven't talked about last night, Ryder" She says looking hurt.

Ryder sits down next to Kitty and sighs.

"Well say something…" Kitty says paranoid

"Well, it just wasn't the right time. I'm not the guy to hardly date a girl and then sleep with her." Ryder frowns looking down. "I'm sorry if I hurt you last night. That wasn't my intention"

Kitty smiles softly at him "Well, I'm sorry for being like that last night. I wasn't thinking. We didn't even have protection and what if I got knocked up… I wouldn't kill the baby and neither would I want to quit cheerleading. As a matter of fact, I'm glad we didn't do it" Kitty sighs.

Hearing all those words made Ryder a little panicky "It's good we didn't do it. I've seen how those guys look like or what the other type does. Either trying to man up to it and barely come by in life or be a coward and run away from it. I can't do either. I'm also glad we didn't do it."

Kitty nods "When we do it, we should be prepared and talked about it"

"We'll get to that when we do" Ryder adds feeling uncomfortable.

"Yeah, we shouldn't rush into things." Kitty agrees.

…

_At Marley's house…_

"…Baby" Jake finishes the song.

"That sounded amazing!" Marley beams

"And that was the first time we sung it together." Jake adds.

"We're going to kick butt tomorrow!" Marley grins as she high fives Jake.

"Now to work on our dance routine" Jake says

"Let's get started" Marley nods and turns on the stereo.

…


	6. Want

**Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter. Things are starting...**

**Chapter 6 – Want**

Jake walks up to Marley who is waiting for him just outside the choir room.

"Are you ready for this?"

Marley sighs "No I'm not. What if I get the dance moves wrong?"

"We practiced hard at them, we'll be fine" Jake hugs her "Besides you got me to help you if you perhaps falter"

Marley smiles a little feeling reassured "Thanks, Let's go in there and show them how it's done"

He takes her hand and they walk in. Finn nods at them before they sit down.

"Great, now that everybody's here. I need ideas for sectionals guys, it's less than two weeks away. So if you have any ideas as to what we should perform, tell me." Finn looks around the room.

"I think we should do Gangnam Style" Brittany suggests.

"I agree with Brittany. Then I could sing it" Tina adds.

Finn frowns "I'll think about it guys. Anyone else have an idea?"

"Since I'm the new Rachel, I think it's mandatory for me to sing at sectionals." Blaine speaks up.

"And what about the new guys here?" Jake counters with an annoyed look at Blaine and then at Finn.

"Okay, okay. If any of you win this duet competition I'll let you sing at sectionals" Finn looks him straight in the eyes and he nods. "Marley and Jake are you ready to perform?"

Marley gulps before she nods "Ye- Yeah" She and Jake gets up.

"We're going to perform Don't you want me" Jake announce before looking at Brad "Hit it piano man"

They stand in the middle of the room, backs against each other

**Jake**, _Marley, __Both_

**You were working as a waitress in a cocktail bar  
When I met you  
I picked you out  
I shook you up  
And turned you around **Jake backs away from Marley and faces her.**  
Turned you into someone new.  
Now five years later on you've got the world at your feet **  
**Success has been so easy for you. **He looks at her like he's jealous and angry at her.**  
But don't forget it's me who put you where you are now  
And I can put you back down too. **He looks at her in a superior way.

**Don't  
Don't you want me? - You know I can't believe it  
When I hear that you won't see me. **He looks mad and Marley looks at him and shrugs before folding her arms and looks away.  
**Don't  
Don't you want me? - You know I don't believe you **He stands behind her **  
When you say that you don't need me.**

_It's much too late to find_She turns around and looks him straight in the eyes, there seemed to be a spark between them._  
When you think you've changed your mind  
You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry. _

_Don't you want me baby?_ They pull each other to the opposite side  
**Don't you want me** _- oh?. . . _He twirls her before she sings the oh  
_Don't you want me baby?_ They pull each other again  
**Don't you want me** _- oh?. . . _He twirls her again

_I was working as a waitress in a cocktail bar _**She walks slowly towards him while he slowly backs away**.  
_That much is true.  
But even then I knew I'd find a much better place _**She closes the gap between them**_.  
Either with or without you.  
The five years we have had have been such good times  
I still love you. _**She grabs him by his shirt, looking at him seductively with a hint of superiority.**_  
But now I think it's time I live my life on my own  
I guess it's just what I must do._ **She pushes him back and he falls to the floor on purpose as she walks away.**

_Don't_He gets up and they walk up to each other**  
**_Don't you want me?_**  
You know I can't believe it  
When I hear that you won't see me.  
**_Don't  
Don't you want me? -_**  
You know I don't believe you  
When you say that you don't need me.**

_It's much too late to find  
When you think you've changed your mind  
You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry_.

_Don't you want me baby?_ They pull each other to the opposite side  
**Don't you want me** _- oh?. . . _He twirls her before she sings the oh  
_Don't you want me baby?_ They pull each other again  
**Don't you want me** _- oh?. . . _He twirls her again

They dance in a small circle when the instrumental part plays.

_Don't you want me baby?_ They stand facing each other.  
**Don't you want me** _- oh?. . . _They look like they're in a argument.  
_Don't you want me baby?_  
**Don't you want me** _- oh?. . ._

_Don't you want me baby?_ They pull each other to the opposite side  
**Don't you want me** _- oh?. . . _He twirls her before she sings the oh  
_Don't you want me baby?_ They pull each other again  
**Don't you want me** _- oh?. . . _He twirls her again

**Don't you want me** _- oh?. . . _He twirls her again and she lands straight in his arms.

_Don't you want me baby?_They get lost in each other's eyes.

He pulls her up and they kiss. To Jake the kiss feels amazing while for Marley it isn't the same. It's a good kiss but nothing more, '_Maybe it takes time for a kiss to become amazing, amazing like… like… Stop it' _she scolds herself_._ They pull apart when someone, more specifically, an annoyed Ryder telling them to get a room.

"Looks like the new Rachel got the Puckerman with the song that Blaine sang with the old one and now new Finn is angry about it." Brittany states. Tina and Artie smiles at this while Blaine and Finn looks annoyed. Jake, Ryder and Marley looks at Brittany with a confused expression on their faces.

"Okay… Great duet you guys. Well time is up, we'll see each other here tomorrow again when Ryder and Kitty will be performing their duet and then I will announce the winner of the competition." Finn finishes and everyone leaves.

"You're still not over her" Kitty states as she walks out with Ryder.

"What'd you mean?" Ryder pretends he doesn't know.

"Do I have to spell it out for you? You were annoyed through the whole song." Kitty's voice sour.

"I wasn't annoyed… I had a headache" He lies.

"Bullshit!" Kitty whacks him over the head.

"Fine, I'm just scared that we're gonna lose to them okay. They were good, we really have to up our game. I'm not going to lose to that male slut" Ryder wasn't lying this time, but this wasn't the true reason for the frown. He was annoyed at Jake for kissing Marley, He was annoyed with Marley for pushing him away, annoyed at Kitty for being so damn perceptive. Mostly he was annoyed at himself for being so stupid.

"We're not going to lose. If there's one thing you have to learn Ryder is that I always get what I want." She says nonchalant

Ryder rolls his eyes at her when she looks away '_I know!'_ "Then we're definitely going to win this." He fakes an enthusiastic smile.

She takes his hand "Let's go to my place, my parents aren't home." She winks at him.

"Yeah, then we can perfect our routine" Ryder adds and Kitty groans.

"Of course" She says tight lipped.

…

"That was the most amazing duet that I, we have ever done" Jake brags as he walks out with Marley.

"Yeah, I really enjoyed singing and dancing with you" Marley grins.

He takes her hand "I hope I didn't surprise you too much with that kiss." Both of them blush.

"No, maybe a little. I don't regret kissing you Jake. Maybe we could do that sometime again." Marley beams at him.

He stops "What about right now?" he has a foolish grin on his face.

Marley looks at him, she reaches in for a kiss. But instead of on the lips, she kisses him on the cheek. "There's your kiss" Marley giggles.

"That wasn't a real kiss" Jake looks flustered.

"My lips were touching you, so that qualified as a kiss" She starts to walk away as she grins.

"You can't just walk away like that!" Jake yells and runs up to walk beside her.

"And why is that?"

"You can't leave me hanging, Marley"

"Do you have any idea how ridiculous you sound?" Marley starts laughing. "Stop begging for a kiss. It's very rude"

"Fine, but then let me give you a kiss" He begs

"I'm not that naïve Jake" She shakes her head.

"Why don't we hang out at your place?" he changes the subject.

"Sounds like fun"

…

"Ryder! Stop fucking around!" Kitty is getting very annoyed with him.

"I'm trying my damn best, Kit. It's not my fault you chose such complex moves." Ryder complains.

She stands against him "Do you want to beat Marley and Jake or not?"

This question made Ryder actually think 'Winning would mean spending a whole date with Kitty' the idea made Ryder feel sick. 'These few days with Kitty wasn't so great, I've been trying hard to like her but I… just… can't. I don't know how anyone can like her. She's too mean to everyone who she doesn't have a use for. I saw how kids part when she walks down the hall, she's a damn head bitch. I hate girls like that.'

She smacks him "Earth to Ryder! I know your brain works a little slower than usual but can you try to keep up with me"

"Yeah of course" He says as they start dancing.

"Let's try that twirl flip again." She starts and they finish it flawlessly. "Great!"

…

Marley and Jake are sitting on her couch. Marley looks dumbfounded at Jake "I can't believe you're too scared to watch Paranormal Activity. It's not that scary"

"It is. I can't believe you like that type of movies." Jake frowns.

"Don't tell me you aren't a fan of Horror and suspense." Marley tries very hard not to laugh at him. "Is little Jakey scared that the monster will jump out from under his bed?" Marley is teasing him, talking to him like he's five and is barely stopping herself from laughing.

"You can give me a rom-com or just a romance movie anyday and I'll watch it a thousand times, but a not a thriller." Jake blushes heavily as he stares out in front of him.

Marley decides to stop teasing him "So you'll even watch Valentine's Day and New Year's Eve with me?"

Jake nods "Yeah, and I won't mind it one bit."

"Are you dead serious?" Marley looks at him, like it's a important question.

"Yeah" Jake nods slowly, blushing even deeper.

Marley beams softly at him "Finally someone who'll watch it with me. Unique refused completely and threatened me with our friendship" Marley chuckles.

…

**As you can see things are finally starting to happen, hope you enjoyed this Chapter. I'll post the next chapter as soon as I possibly can. Thanks to everyone for following and Favorited and reviewed my story. It gives one even more motivation to continue writing. **


	7. Authentic

**Chapter 7 – Authentic**

"Hey Girl" Unique leans against the locker next to Marley's.

"Hey" Marley greets her.

"And that lost look on your face?"

"It's nothing" Marley shrugs before giving Unique a small smile.

"You're lying again. Is Jake being mean towards you again?" Unique asks.

"No, Jake is nice, too nice." Marley sighs and looks at her shoes.

"That means you're falling in love with him aren't you?" Unique beams.

"Yeah, I think I am" Marley smiles back.

"That's great, now you have a boyfriend. Even though he's a womanizer" Unique shrugs.

"Unique!" Marley frowns.

"Sorry, no dissing on the BF or soon to be, girl code I know." Unique nods.

…

Kitty walks up to Ryder "I hope you're ready to win this afternoon in glee club"

"Of course, I am." Ryder smiles

"Good, cause I'm in it to win it. Not Marley and that stupid boy of her is going to win this competition" Kitty smirks, folding her arms.

"Of Course" Ryder nods.

"Come, let's go practice that song some more in the auditorium" Kitty takes his hand and leads him toward the auditorium.

"Haven't we got all the moves and words right to a T?" Ryder sighs.

"Yeah, but we can be more perfect" Kitty explains, slightly irritated.

"Yeah, we could be" he says as they walk into the auditorium.

…

"I just want this glee session to pass quickly" Unique says to Marley who is sitting next to her in the choir room.

"Why?" Marley frowns

"Cause Barbie and Ken is performing" Unique shudders.

"Maybe they'll be good."

"Or maybe they'll be as fake as their plastic counterparts."

Marley laughs "We'll just have to see" making Unique frown.

"Where's your boyfriend?" Unique looks around the room not seeing him.

"Probably just late" Marley shrugs but she is a little worried.

"What's new" Unique scoffs.

"Leave my boyfriend alone" Marley says irritated.

"Someone's touchy" Unique noted before Finn came into the room.

"Okay,guys. Today is the last duet before the winner is announced. So without further ado, Ryder and Kitty" He claps his hands for them before sitting down.

Kitty and Ryder enter the room.

"Hit it piano man!" Kitty yells and Brad frowns deeply at her before he starts playing.

**Ryder**,_Kitty, __Both_

_I need to feel your heartbeat  
When you say you love me  
I don't want to hear it  
If it's something that you don't mean_

**If I had to leave you now  
There would be an empty space  
It doesn't matter any how  
You can take your things  
And go your own way**

_And there's two more lonely people  
In the world tonight_  
**Baby, you and I**  
_Are just two more lonely people_  
_Who gave up the fight_  
_Yeah, wrong or right_  
_Well you know my heart is aching_  
**You don't have to break it**  
**If love don't change your mind  
**_Then there's two more lonely people tonight_

**I don't want the pictures**  
_I don't want your sympathy  
_**We don't have to be friends**  
_We don't have to be enemies  
_  
**In my head I break it down  
And I'm absolutely sure  
That you and I could work it out**  
_Or we could kill the lights  
On what we had before  
_  
_And there's two more lonely people_  
_In the world tonight_  
_Baby, you and I_  
_Are just two more lonely people_  
**Who gave up the fight  
Yeah, wrong or right  
Well you know my heart is aching**  
_You don't have to break it  
If love don't change your mind_  
_Then there's two more lonely people_

**Well, we got something special  
That should be enough  
Nothing is predictable  
When it comes to love  
Maybe lately baby  
It's been a little rough  
But if you walk away tonight**

_We'll be two more lonely people  
In the world tonight  
Baby, you and I  
And just two more lonely people  
Who gave up the fight_

_And there's two more lonely people  
In the world tonight  
Baby, you and I  
And just two more lonely people  
Who gave up the fight  
Yeah, wrong or right  
Well you know my heart is aching  
You don't have to break it  
If love don't change your mind  
Then there's two more lonely people tonight_

When they reached the end of the song, everyone claps hands and Ryder and Kitty kiss. When Marley sees that she becomes very jealous 'I have Jake, so why should I be jealous?' Marley shrugs.

"Wow, that was amazing guys" Finn walks up to the front. "And the prize goes to…" Finn holds up the envelope with the prize "Marley and Jake! Hey where's Jake?"

"Here I am" He says as he walks into the room. Marley walks up to the front and takes the envelope and smiles broadly.

"How could they win? We were so much better than them" Kitty shrieked.

"Well, Marley and Jake performed a lot more natural than you and Ryder. They showed us yet again that we don't have to have over choreographed moves to have a great performance." Artie stated.

"Yeah, Artie is right about that. Well congrats Marley and Jake!" Everyone but Kitty clapped their hands.

Kitty stormed out of the room but Ryder didn't even bother to go after her.

…

"Why were you so late?" Marley asks Jake when they walk out of the choir room.

Jake looked all around him except at Marley "I… didn't want to see their performance. It would just have annoyed me."

Marley nods "I also didn't want to watch real life Barbie and Ken perform. Their performance lacked depth and mostly annoyed me."

"See why I didn't want to be there" Jake nods in agreement.

Marley takes his hand "Well, it would've been better with you there and then I wouldn't have needed to look at them"

"I'll remember that in the future" Jake smiled back at her.

"Thanks" she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

A/N: This is not becoming a Jarley fic. There are too many of them anyways.


	8. Trust

Shoutout to SilverArrow126, HG and PJO 4 ever, xocharlottrnxo, scubadiver500 and MissCanan for following this story.

Shoutout to lauren2092, HG and PJO 4 ever for favoriting my story

Shoutout to all the guests and 02Hannah14 that reviewed my story.

**Chapter 8 – Trust**

"Come on Marley, let's go to breadsticks tonight." Jake moaned for the umpteenth time to Marley.

"I will decide when we use the free dinner at breadsticks and that time isn't now" Marley replied bitterly.

"But why are you always avoiding it, is there something you aren't telling me?" Jake raised a brow.

"No, I just want to save it for a special occasion." Marley shrugs

"And when is that?" Jake asks.

"Well… it's definitely not today."

"Okay, why don't we spend it on Thanksgiving, which is tomorrow?" Jake suggested.

"Guess you'll just have to see." Marley teased and heads into the girls bathroom.

"Come on" Jake said, but she's already gone.

Marley splashes her face in the bathroom, there was a reason she didn't want to go with Jake to breadsticks. She feels that she can't trust him. Not that he's making it easier, just yesterday she saw him leaning over another girl by her locker, smiling and doing that smile when he's flirting. She thought he promised her he wouldn't do that. But she needed more proof, she couldn't break up with him over something that may not even be real. She walks out of the bathroom, almost right into Kitty, who was walking with Ryder.

"Can you watch where you're going, I know that's hard for people in your weight group." Kitty spat.

"I'm sorry, your highness" Marley rolled her eyes.

"That's it" Ryder pulled Kitty away, far enough that Marley can't hear them.

"What did I tell you Kitty?" Ryder says looking annoyed.

"About?" Kitty plays innocent.

"About? About Marley and insulting her" Ryder shook his head.

"I couldn't help it. I'm programmed that way, it's hard to not do it" Kitty still plays innocent.

"Then try harder, cause you aren't trying hard enough." Ryder stared annoyed.

Marley looked at how Ryder was visibly mad at Kitty and is fighting with her. This made her smile, maybe because Jake would never have done that. Ryder always stood up for her, while Jake would disappear with or without her.

"Honey, uh uh. Stop it. He's not the one for you" Unique said beside Marley making her jump

"Geez, do you always have to do that?" Marley scowled.

"Do what? Tell the truth? Well, yes, yes I do" Unique smirked.

"How would you know who is the one for me?" Marley frowned

"Any guy dating that" She points to Kitty "isn't worth it"

"Sometimes I wish you would shut up." Marley was getting annoyed with Unique's advice. '_Wasn't that it which started this mess?' "_Maybe he doesn't want Kitty, maybe she has something on him and is blackmailing him to stay" Marley countered.

"Maybe, maybe not." Unique sighed.

"We should get to class before we're late" Marley says walking away and waving.

"Yeah, see you in glee girl" Unique waved back.

"You too" Marley turned around the corner.

"We should get to class, we can sort this out later" Ryder frowned walking away from Kitty.

"Guess we can" Kitty says, but she hoped they didn't.

…

"Okay guys, tomorrow is sectionals. Has everyone practiced their songs?" Finn asks enthusiastically.

"I for one am ready for my solo tomorrow night. I have practiced it to perfection" Blaine brags.

"Great, how about you two?" Finn looks at Marley and Jake.

Jake nods "Yeah, we're ready to kick butt." Jake wraps his arm around Marley.

"Great and we're all ready for the group number?" Finn asks.

"Yeah" the whole clubs says together.

"Let's go rehearse it one last time" They all got up and headed to the choir room.

…

After they rehearsed the group number…

"Kitty, wait up" Marley asks

"What?" Kitty said harshly.

"I just wanted to ask if I could walk with you. Maybe like chat?" Marley asks, feeling a little intimidated by the blonde cheerio.

"Ugh… fine. I guess there's something specific you want to talk about?" Kitty kept on walking.

"Yeah, yeah there is…" Marley said sheepishly.

"Out with it, I haven't got all day."

"Well, I have this problem with Jake…" Marley hesitates.

"I'm listening…"

"I think he's cheating on me with some other girl" Marley rushes it out.

Kitty sighed "Puckerman wouldn't cheat on you. He loves you too much. Maybe you mistook what you saw as him cheating, I'm sure if you ask him about it, he'll tell you the truth." Kitty gave her a fake smile.

Marley nods "Yeah, you're probably right."

"Of course I am, Honey boo boo" Kitty says, non chalant.

"Yeah, umm… Are you excited for tomorrow?"

"Which part, Thanksgiving or sectionals? I'm more excited for regional's than thanksgiving." Kitty shrugged.

"Well, I can't wait to perform tomorrow, it'll be great." Marley grinned.

"Lot of pressure on you Marls. You're going to be singing a duet with Jake, all eyes will be on you two, waiting for you to mess up" Kitty says, in a mock scary voice.

Marley took a ragged breath "I'm not scared"

"I believe you" Kitty patted her shoulder before heading to her car "See you later Marley"

"You too Kitty" Marley waved before getting in her car, she sighed. She was scared for tomorrow, what if she sounds pitchy or forget to words or worse fall of the stage. Marley took a deep breath, tomorrow will be great, she told herself before driving home.


	9. Thanksgiving Pt1

_A/N: Hey Everyone. I know this is very very late. But I did warn you guys I'd be updating monthly but I'm going to update more frequently now or at least aim for once a week. But I know this was way too long. This was the first time I had such a big reaction towards one of my stories. In fact, this story has more followers/ favorite and reviews than all my others combined. I would like to thank each of you who reviewed, favorite or followed my story._

_RisingStar123: Here's the update, please don't hurt me :D Hope you like it_

_02Hannah14: Glad you liked the chapter, hope you will like this one too_

_Guest 1: She does like sticking her nose in things that aren't her business._

_Guest 2: Please don't attack me :P, I have the next chapter here._

**Chapter 9 – Thanksgiving Part 1**

Marley is walking down the hallway.

'_It's Sectionals today! My first one and I'm singing in a duet with Jake which means I am one of the lead singers. Gosh I'm nervous, but this one of the moments I dreamt of since I was little. Two dreams in one year? First performing in a stage production, one that is a stage version of one of my favorite classic movies and being one of the lead characters and tonight, tonight I'll be singing in front of a whole audience. Just the thought of it is making me slightly dizzy.'_ Unique falls in step next to Marley

"Hey, Girl" she says in an elated tone.

"Hey, Unique. You sound happy today" She says in the same tone

"That's because I am, we're going to kick butt at Sectionals. I know it" She beams. "You and Jake ready to do your thing?"

Marley nods "Of course. We had a lot of practice." She says with confidence.

"Well you better, cause if we lose, I'll be all up Jake, for making us lose." Unique balls a fist and waves it in front of her.

Marley looks at the fist "What if I were the one to make us lose, would you also punch me?" She smirks.

"No…" Unique shakes her head.

"Why? Cause I'm a girl?" Marley is still smirking.

"No, because you won't make us lose tonight" Unique says nonchalant.

"You have a lot of faith in me"

"I'm your best friend, what'd you expect? Plus I know you are quite talented." Unique smirks.

"Thanks" _'Well that makes one of us'_ Marley blushes "I can't wait for our duet part in the group song, knowing I'd be singing with you"

"Unique is touched" the next moment the bell rings "Well I better be heading off to class, See ya Marls" She waves as she walks off.

"Later Unique." '_I better be heading to class also'_ Marley walks off.

* * *

Marley is heading towards her locker, when she opens it a card with a big cartoon thumbs up falls out. Inside is written 'Good luck with Sectionals today, I know you're going to the reason we win' but there was no name written in. '_Must be from Jake' _Marley beams. She walks down the hallway looking for Jake. When she sees him she goes to him and gives him a peck kiss.

"Thanks for the card, Jake" Marley beams as she looks into his eyes. _'Were does this come from, I'm not usually so excited about Jake, but this card is really nice. Just what I needed'_

'_What card?' _Jake smiles back "I knew it would brighten up your day" Marley hugs him.

"You're the best boyfriend I ever had."

"And you the best girlfriend" _'Thanks to who ever put that card there' _Jake smirks.

"Jake…" Marley leaned back and looked truly happy.

"Marley…" the next moment he kisses her again, this time longer and deeper.

Someone coughed next to them, causing them to stop "Can you please stop with all this pda'ing, I'm sure I almost barfed from all this. Anyways, Finn wants us all in the choir room, now" Kitty said in a bitchy tone _'Geesh, isn't it enough that she already has him, does she really need to show it in public all the time?' _Kitty rolls her eyes as she walks off to the choir room followed by the two of them.

When everybody was seated in the choir room, Finn stood up "Now, that everyone is here I want to say how proud I am of you guys. We worked our butts off to get here and we're ready for tonight. Please just don't be late guys."

"You called us all in here just to say that?" Kitty's voice bitter.

"Well that and a surprise" Finn points to the door.

Will walks through the doorway "I'm back guys"

"Mr. Schue" Brittany runs up to him and hugs him.

Most of the club was happy to see Mr. Schue, especially the old members.

When the meeting was over, Mr. Schue asks Marley and Jake to stay behind.

"You wanted to see us Mr. Schue?" Marley asks.

"I know you two are doing the duet, so I just want to tell you to not kiss on stage please. The judges aren't for it." Mr. Schue looks at both of them.

Marley nods and Jake rolls his eyes "Yeah, we won't do that. I've seen the national's video of the New Directions of two years ago" Marley says.

"Good, you're free to go" They got up and left.

"Too bad we won't be able to kiss on stage" Jake says as they walk out.

"Better so"

"Why?" Jake raises a brow.

"Because I don't want a whole stage to see our kiss" Marley explains taking his hand "It's our kiss, not theirs."

"Yeah,I guess you're right." Jake nods.

"We're gonna kill it tonight" Marley beams.

* * *

"It sucks that we can't sing a duet tonight" Ryder says as he walks out with Kitty.

"Maybe we can't tonight, but how about we do one now?" Kitty smirks.

"What'd you mean?"

"The auditorium is in use because of tonight but how about at my house?" Kitty suggests.

"Sounds good" Before Ryder is finished talking Kitty pulls him to her car and they drive off…

When they were in Kitty's house they go up stairs and Kitty puts a song on.

Ryder recognizes the song and starts singing, looking at Kitty excitedly.

**Ryder, **_Kitty, __**Both**_

**Say my name**

**Say it loud**

**Say it just to me**

**Say it once Say it twice**

**But don't disappear**

**Cause I say and I pray that you always be the one **Ryder starts dancing with Kitty

**Always swear **

**Always swear**

**That it is so true**

**That I miss your sweet kiss and the rendezvous**

**Could I say and I pray that you always be the one **Ryder pulls Kitty into his arms

_Say it again _**Kitty looks up at Ryder**

_I miss you baby_

_Say it again I drive you crazy_

_Say it again please stay with me_

_**Cause if you will call call my name**_They start dancing again

_**Baby this love will never end**_

_**You cannot ignore I love you more**_

_**More and more**_

_**Cause if you will call my name**_

_**Oh again again and again**_

_**I cannot ignore I love you more**_

_**More and more**_

**Oh I know oh I know**

**That my time will come**

**And I pray just to got you missing like the sun**

**Cause I know just for sure**

**That you always be the one**

**It's my time it's a place**

**Where I wanna go**

**Take this chance for romance**

**No I know it won't**

**Cause I know oh I know**

**That you always make me strong**

_Say it again_

_I miss you baby_

_Say it again I drive you crazy_

_Say it again please stay with me_

**Cause if you will call **

**Call my name**

**Baby this love will never end**

**You cannot ignore I love you more**

**More and more**

**Cause if you will call my name**

**Oh again again and again**

**I cannot ignore**

**I love you more**

**More and more **Ryder and Kitty are in each other's arms, looking each other in the eyes.

* * *

"Hey Marley, you seem nervous, you okay girl?" Unique asks, looking worried, as she sees Marley sitting on a bench.

"It's tonight's Sectionals. I'm stressed and excited at the same time. I mean a whole part of we winning tonight is dependent on me. What if I screw up the words or trip or something?" Marley rambles

"Girl, please. We both know that won't happen." Unique scoffed.

"How'd you know that?"

"Because you are Marley Rose and you are talented. You killed it in Grease" Unique says with knowing voice.

'_That's because I was with Ryder, it's not the same with Jake' _Marley just stared at Unique, looking stressed.

"You really should stop stressing, you'll be great tonight, Unique just knows it."

'_Stop Stressing? Stop Stressing? How the hell am I supposed to stop stressing? I'm performing infront of hundreds of people tonight' _"How the hell am I supposed to do that?" Marley says in a panicky voice

"Just breath girl." Unique places her hands on Marley's shoulders "Deep breaths and just imagine holding the sectionals trophy when we won." a smile creeping up on Unique's face.

Marley takes a deep breath and calms down a bit "You're right. I'm so excited for tonight, I want it to be over and also I don't."

"I totally get that. I felt it with every stage performance I had. Just use to make you better. Stress is also a good thing, you know"

"Yeah, I've heard that somewhere also." Marley gets up "Let's go get ready for tonight." She takes Unique's hand and pulls her up.

"That's more like it" Unique beams as she takes her hand.

Before they walk off, Marley pulls Unique into a hug. "Thanks Unique. You're always there when I need you"

"Well, you're also there when I need you so it's a pleasure to return the favor to someone as amazing as you" Unique beams.

* * *

New Directions was gathered in the choir room.

"Is everyone here?" Mr. Schue asks.

"Yeah"

"Okay, show circle guys" everyone huddled up "guys tonight's the big night. You guys ready?"

Everyone nodded "Blaine you ready with the solo?"

"Absolutely"

"Jake and Marley, you two ready?" Finn asks.

"Yeah" they both say, Marley a little bit unsurely.

"Good and everyone are you ready for the group number?"

"Yeah" Everyone hollers.

"Hands in everybody" Everyone puts their hands in "1… 2… 3…"

Everyone lifts their hands up "A- mazing"

"Now, let's go get us a Sectionals trophy and have fun!" Finn yells.

* * *

Song: Call My Name – Jay and Leanie May

_Okay I know, I know that I'm doing Jarley and Ritty a bit but I'm trying something different by not rushing to the Ryley which WILL HAPPEN._

_I need some help with the songs for Sectionals. I need one for Blaine and then I need one for Jake and Marley. If two people suggests the same song I'm using that. And if I have both songs I would be able to upload the chapter in the hour. So please __**HELP!**_


	10. Thanksgiving Pt2

**A/N: Thanks to all the people who suggested songs to use. I did use some of your ideas. **

**RisingStars123 I did use your idea but with a different song.**

**savanna ramirez 35: suggested I use the song Marley and Jake already sung and I used that(I know this is a Ryley story but isn't that a great Jarley song?). **

**Reflections of Twilight: I wanted to use the Goo Goo Dolls but the other songs just felt more right but thanks for suggesting Sunsets**

**Lumos-Hermione-Nox suggest I use Bruno Mars's When I was your man. **

**As for the guest who suggested Andy Grammer's songs, it's just a case of right song wrong time but I am thinking of using it. For all those that suggested I did leave a hint of it in the story.**

**So here's the next chapter, hope you guys like it. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10 – Thanksgiving Part 2**

After the Warblers performed 'Whistle' and 'Live while we're young' it was time for the Rosedale Mennonites were up with their American Medley. Now it was time for the New Directions.

"Guys, how are we going to top the Warblers? Have you seen their moves? It was something else!" Sam starts to ramble.

"Calm down Sam. It's a show choir competition not a dance off. We'll beat them using our songs" Blaine says to comfort Sam.

"But still! Their still going to get more points for just the dance moves" Sam stares at Blaine.

"Blaine you're up first" Finn says. Blaine walks towards the stage. Good luck could be heard from some of the others.

Blaine takes a deep breath and gets on stage. He sung when I was your man by Bruno Mars…

…

"_Okay time to decide what songs we're going to be doing at Sectionals" Finn says._

_Blaine raises his hand "I know what I can sing?"_

"_What?"_

"_Would anyone be objected if I sang 'When I was your man by Bruno Mars'?" Blaine looks around and Sam raises his hand._

"_What about Don't stop me Now? I mean who doesn't like Queen?"_

"_I would've sung that but it lacks the emotional depth I want to sing with, I want the audience to feel me not admire me, but thanks Sam. So it's decided I'll be singing Bruno Mars."_

…

After Blaine was done, it was time for Marley and Jake's duet.

"Good luck you two" Blaine said as they passed him getting on the stage.

**Jake with Ryder and Sam(backup vocals), **_Marley with Kitty and Unique(backup vocals),** Both**_

**_(You're all I need to get by, ahh)  
(You're all I need to get by, ahh)  
_(You're all I need to get by, ahh) Like the sweet morning dew, I took one look at you,  
And it was plain to see,  
You were my destiny.  
_(You're all I need to get by, ahh)_**

_With my arms open wide,  
I threw away my pride  
I'll sacrifice for you  
Dedicate my life for you _**Oh oh  
**_I will go where you lead_ **Come on baby  
**_Always there in time of need_ **Oh Oh Oh**

**And when I lose my will  
You'll be there to push me up the hill**

**_There's no, no looking back for us  
We got love sure 'nough, that's enough  
You're all, you're all I need to get by  
(You're all I need to get by, ahh)_** **Hey, yeah** _Ooh_

**_(You're all I need to get by, ahh)_** **Listen, like an eagle protects his nest, for you I'll do my best,  
Stand by you like a tree, dare anybody to try and move me**

**_ (You're all I need to get by, ahh)  
_**_Darling in you I found  
Strength where I was torn down  
Don't know what's in store but together we can open any door _**baby  
**_Just to do what's good for you_ (Jake: **Come on darlin'**) _and inspire you a little highe_r (Jake: **Come on baby**)  
**I know you can make a man  
Out of a soul that didn't have a goal**

**_Cause we, we got the right foundation  
And with love and determination  
You're all, you're all I  
Want to strive for and do a little more  
You're all, all the joys  
Under the sun wrapped up into one  
You're all, you're all I need  
You're all I need_**

_You're all I need  
_**Oh, to get by  
**_Alright  
** (You're all I need to get by)  
**Oh, oh, yeah, yeah, say yeah_

**Honey, honey, honey  
Honey, yeah!  
_(You're all I need to get by, ahh)  
_I need you darling  
**_I need you darling  
You're all I need  
**(You're all I need to get by)  
**_**You're all I need** _Wooo Oh!  
**(You're all I need to get by)  
**You're all I need, baby  
Alright now, Woo!  
_**You're all I need to get by**

**...**

"_Okay, now we need a song for Marley and Jake's duet"_

"_How about Halo by Beyonce?" Unique suggested._

"_Hmm… It won't work with Jake's voice" Marley said._

"_Iris from the Goo Goo Dolls?" Blaine suggested._

"_Yeah, it's a beautiful song, but I don't think it would work as a duet." Tina added._

_Ryder thought someone would have a good idea but since they didn't he spoke up, knowing this was one of Marley's favorites. "How about You're all I need to get by Marvin Gaye and Tammi Terrell?" Marley's eyes lit up when she heard his suggestion. _

"_That song would work perfectly! I love that song" Marley said in a excited tone._

"_I agree with Marley on that song" Jake adds._

…

Ryder felt annoyed at himself for even suggesting that song. The way those two looked at each other during the song was almost too sickening.

The lights on stage dimmed and everyone took their places for the group number.

**Brittney:** I hear your heartbeat to the beat of the drums

Oh what a shame that you came here with someone yeah

when you're here in my arms.

Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

(**Kitty:**Okay, you ready?)

**Ryder:** Woke up on the right side of the bed,

**Jake:** What's up with this Prince song inside my head?

**Sam:** Hands up if you're down to get down tonight,

**Joe:** Cuz it's always a good time.

**Kitty:** Good morning and good night,

**Tina:** I wake up at twilight.

**ND:** It's gonna be alright(-right -right -right -right -right -rightrightrightrightrightrightright!)

**Artie:** As long as you love me~ (**Blaine:** Oh ohhh)

**Artie:** As long as you love me~ (**Blaine:** Oh ohhh)

**Ryder:** Everybody's gonna love today, gonna love today, gonna love today.

**Ryder:** Everybody's gonna love today, gonna love today. (**Unique:** *bleep* check my flow!)

**Blaine:** I feel so close to you right now,

**Marley:** I threw a wish in the well, don't ask me I'll never tell.

**Blaine:** I wear my heart upon my sleeve,

**Marley:** I looked to you as it fell and now you're in my life.

**Kitty:** Falling from cloud nine,

**Sam:** Everyone else in the room can see it.

**Kitty:** Crashing from the high,

**Sam:** Everyone else but you.

**Jake:** As long as you love me,

**Ryder:** We could be starving,

**Jake:** We could be homeless,

**Both:** We could be broken.

**Artie:** As long as you love me,

**Sam:** I'll be your platinum,

**Artie:** I'll be your silver,

**Both:** I'll be your gold.

**Blaine:** As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me~

(**Marley:** I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums.)

**Blaine:** As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me~

(**Joe:** Don't even have to try, it's always a good time.)

**ND : **Whoa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa (Sugar: I'm wide awake).

**ND Girls:** Let's make the most of the night,

**ND Girls:** Like we're gonna die young.

**ND:** Whoa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa,

(**Ryder:** Everybody's gonna love today.)

(**ND Girls:** I'm wide awake.)

**ND Guys:** -oa-oa-oa, that's what makes you beautiful!

**ND: **Whoa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa (**Marley:** I'm wide awake).

**ND Girls: **Let's make the most of the night,

**ND Girls: **Like we're gonna die young.

**Marley: **Stronger, stronger, **Kitty: **I'm wide awake

**ND:** We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.

**Jake:** Make no excuses now, I'm talking here and now, I'm talking here and now.

**Blaine: **I've got them moves like (**Jake: **Gangnam Style!)

**Blaine: **I've got them moves like (**Jake: **Gangnam Style!)

**Blaine: **I've got them mo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oooves like (**Jake: **Op! Op! Op! Oppan Gangnam Style!)

**Tina and Unique: **White knuckles and sweaty palms from hanging on too tight.

Clenched shut jaw, I've got another headache again tonight.

**Marley: **Letting go tonight.

**ND: **Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby, let me know.

**Kitty:** Yeah, I'm falling from cloud nine.

**ND:** Girl, I'm gonna show you how to do it and we start real slow. (Here we go!)

**Unique:** You da one that I dream about all day.

**Marley:** You da one that I think about always.

**Unique:** You are da one so I make sure I behave.

**Marley:** My love is your love, your love is mine.

**ND Guys: **As long as you love me,

We could be starving,

We could be homeless,

We could be broken.

As long as you love me,

I'll be your platinum,

I'll be your silver,

I'll be your gold. (**Sugar: **Let's go!)

**Sam:** As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me~

**Sugar:** Let me see what you can do.

**Marley:** I got a sex drive, **Kitty:** just push to start.

**Marley:** I got a sex drive, **Kitty:** just push to start.

**Both: **Push, push push, push to start.

**Both: **Push, push push, push to start.

**Tina, Brittany and Sugar:** You show the lights that stop me turn to stone.

You shine it when I'm alone.

And so I tell myself that I'll be strong.

And dreaming when they're gone.

**Marley:** Oh, oh, oh, oh-ohhh, verdammte scheiße, yeah.

**Marley:** Oh, oh, oh, oh-ohhh, verdammte scheiße, yeah.

**Marley:** Oh, oh, oh, oh-ohhh, verdammte scheiße, yeah.

**Blaine: **You're just somebody that I used to know.

**Unique:** Gimme all your love boy.

**Unique and Marley:** You could be my boy, you could be my boy toy.

**Unique: **In the nick of time, I could say a sicker rhyme,

**Unique:** Cause it's time for change like a like a nickel and a dime.

**Unique and Marley:** I'm Roman, I'm a barbarian, I'm Conan.

**ND: **We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.

**ND: **Woah-oah-oh-oh-ah-oh,

**Girls: **I'm wide awake.

Let's make the most of the night,

Like we're gonna die young.

**ND: **Woah-oah-oh-oh-ah-oh,

**Ryder: **Everybody's gonna love today.

**Girls:** I'm wide awake,

**ND:** Wa-oh-ah-oh,

**Guys:** That's what makes you beautiful.

**ND:** Woah-oah-oh-oh-ah-oh,

**ND Girls:** I'm wide awake,

Let's make the most of the night,

Like we're gonna die young.

Stronger, stronger,

I'm wide awake.

**ND:** We don't really have to try,

It's always a good time.

It's always a good time.

…

"_Lastly we need a awesome group song?"_

"_How about Some Nights?" Blaine suggests_

"_I don't think a fun song will cut it"_

"_Why don't we do a mashup?" Marley suggests._

"_What songs do you have in mind?"_

"_I thought of a mega mashup. Let me play you this song" She takes out her phone and they listen to the song. "How awesome would it be if we could pull this off? We'll win for sure"_

"_That's actually a brilliant idea. No one has done it before, so it'll surprise the judges and the audience, who's gonna love it!" Blaine says._

"_Okay, so now we have to figure out who sings what" Kitty adds._

…

When they all are backstage, everyone's ecstatic.

"We pulled it off you guys. That felt awesome!" Marley shrieks.

"You know it girl! We rocked!" Unique adds.

"Let's just hope the judges think so"

…

"And the first place of the Show choir Sectionals goes to… the New Directions" The judge announces and they all run on stage.

"We won!" Marley pulls both Ryder and Jake into a hug. "Our first sectionals and we won" Jake wants to say something but lets it go, not wanting to spoil her mood. There were a lot of hugs and high fives shared on stage.

After they get off stage, Jake kisses Marley with a long kiss. The kiss was more forceful than any before from Jake. Marley kisses back but there's not so much a urge to kiss him like he kisses her.

…

"Okay guys, you were all fantastic out there and as proof… Here's our Sectionals trophy. So congrats guys and go and enjoy the rest of Thanksgiving and I'll see you tomorrow. We can't rest yet, we've got to plan for Regionals." Mr. Schue says smiling to the New Directions in the choir room.

"We wouldn't have gotten here if it wasn't for Finn and for you Mr. Schue" Blaine says.

"Glad we could help. Now get out of here" Mr. Schue jokes as everyone gets up and leaves.

…

**A/N: I would really like to thank everyone who reads this and for reading it till this chapter. For everyone who followed, favorited or reviewed this story, it really means a lot to me.**

**The mashup is Robin Skouteris - PopLove (2012) www . youtube . com watch?v=WUO46QOXoJw**

**So for those who are not a spoiler hater like me I started writing the sequel to this story. If you want to have a sneak peak, just pm me or even just put it in your review and I'll PM it to you. But it contains a massive spoiler alert so you are warned!**


End file.
